


Girl Day

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Sequel to Little Surprise.Ellie and Mariana have their girl day and run into an old friend.





	Girl Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southernbookgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbookgirl/gifts).



> For southernbookgirl who wanted more :)

Ellie walked down the street one sunny Saturday afternoon, a smaller hand attached to hers as their arms swung back and forth.

“So, what do you wanna do for girls day?” Ellie asked, looking down at the little girl beside her.

“Ice cream!” 

Ellie chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “I thought ice cream was a Mari and Daddy thing?”

Mariana looked up at her with innocent eyes. “What daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him, Mommy.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh. Her and Nick sure had their hands full with this one. 

“Guess I can’t fight with that logic.” Ellie smirked to herself imagining the look on Nick’s face when he found out Mariana got ice cream without him. 

“Yay ice cream!” Mariana threw her hands up in the air, taking Ellie’s with her as she did so, doing a little dance that Ellie  _ swore _ looked like something she seen Nick do before in their kitchen when he listened to music while cooking. Great, their daughter was even learning his dancing. 

Ellie chuckled and walked to the corner of the street, making sure to check for cars before walking across. She knew Mariana was still holding her hand but still couldn’t help herself as she took a quick glance to make sure she was right there. Ellie couldn’t help but be cautious when she had the kids with her.

“Are we almost there?” Mariana whined.

Ellie pointed to the ice cream place right up ahead. “It’s right there, sweetie.”

Mariana squealed, pulling on Ellie’s arm to get her to move quicker. “Move Mommy, move!” 

“I swear.” She mumbled under her breath as she let the little girl pull her along. This one would be giving her and Nick gray hair early. 

Minutes later they had walked inside, thankfully not having to wait in a line for their ice cream. They now sat at a table outside, Mariana shoving spoonfuls of chocolate ice cream into her mouth as her feet dangled back and forth in her chair.

“Mari.” Ellie sighed. “Slow down, you’re either going to give yourself brain freeze or make yourself sick.”

Mariana pouted. “I don’t get brain freeze and getting sick from ice cream sounds  _ great _ !”

Ellie rolled her eyes. Father like daughter. 

“Just slow down for me, please?” Ellie gave her own pout back, making Mariana sigh dramatically but she stopped eating it so fast at least.

They sat in silence for a bit finishing their ice cream, Mariana of course finishing hers in no time. 

“Bishop?” 

Ellie took a second before she turned around at the sound of the name she only went by at work nowadays. 

Alex Quinn stood right by their table.

“Oh my god!” Ellie smiled as she got up, immediately hugging the other woman. “Alex!” 

“Long time no see.” Alex smiled back, but her eyes right away went to Mariana who was staring at Alex with a suspicious look. 

Ellie  _ really _ needed to have a talk with Nick.

“Oh uh, Alex this is my daughter Mariana.” Ellie turned to Mariana. “Mari, this is an old friend and coworker of me and your dad’s.” 

Mariana’s face dropped the suspicious look as she smiled. “Hi!” 

“Hi..” Alex gave Mariana a friendly smile but looked completely confused as she looked between them. 

Ellie turned to Mariana. “Hey Mari, why don’t you watch more of your show on my iPad while me and Alex catch up?” She took the iPad out of her bag along with headphones and handed it to her.

Mariana sighed. “Okay Mommy.” 

Ellie gestured for Alex to sit at the extra seat, waiting until she knew Mariana would be too focused on her show to pay them any attention. 

“You know, you could have called to hang out sometime or something-” Ellie said. 

Alex winced. “Yeah..I know, I’m sorry. I should have stayed in contact but I was so focused on my mom-”

Ellie held out her hand, giving Alex a reassuring smile. “Really though, it’s okay, it  _ is  _ nice to see you.” 

“Same here.” Alex looked over at Mariana again. “Though I’m completely and utterly confused..you said I worked with her dad too, and she looks an awful lot like-”

Ellie watched amused as Alex’s eyes widened.

“No!” Alex said, a look of surprise but amusement on her face. “And you looked surprised when hearing me say Bishop unlike the quick reaction which means..” 

“That my last name isn’t Bishop anymore?” Ellie chuckled. “I use it for work but mostly everyone calls me Ellie in the first place so I don’t hear it that often.”

“So you’re last name is-” 

“Torres? Yup.” Ellie was thoroughly enjoying the looks on Alex’s face.

“I so called it!” Alex practically shouted, pointing at her. “I  _ knew _ you and Nick would become a thing!” 

Ellie grinned. “So did everyone else, apparently.” 

“No surprise.” Alex scoffed. “You two always had something going.” 

Like she hadn’t heard that plenty of times before. Ellie still never understood what they meant, they didn’t have anything going on back then. 

“Okay but there’s still plenty to explain.” Alex subtly gestured her head towards Mariana. 

Ellie then launched into the story of Nick finding out about Mariana, Ellie becoming the mother figure to her, her and Nick getting together, getting married only a year later, and how Ellie discovered she was pregnant right after their honeymoon. 

“Wow.” Alex leaned back into her chair. “So Nick Torres is now not only married but super dad too?” 

Ellie chuckled at her wording. “Bet it’s hard to believe for you.”

“Uh, yeah! I still picture him as the ladies man that spent all his time at the gym.”

She decided not to share that Nick certainty still kept up with going to the gym, just obviously not as often. 

“...You wanna see pictures?” Ellie slid out her phone.

Alex sat up straight. “What kind of question is that!”

Ellie spent the next few minutes showing Alex the pictures she had on her phone of Nick with the kids, until Mariana got bored and Alex spent the rest of the time getting to know Mariana. 

* * *

“Daddy!” Mariana shouted the second Ellie opened the door to the house. “I met your friend today! She’s great!” 

Nick came down the stairs, their two year old son Milo in his arms. 

“My friend?” Nick looked at Ellie who mouthed ‘Alex’ to him. “Oh, been a long time since we seen her.” 

“Yeah, she was pretty excited when she found out we were together.” Ellie chuckled. Nick rolled his eyes, it was the usual reaction when people they both knew found out that hadn't known.

“Did you guys have a good time on your girl day?” Nick asked Mariana, bending down to give her a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Yes!” Mariana grinned. “But you can’t know what we did!”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “And why not?”

“You’re a boy!” Mariana told him in her ‘duh’ voice. “You and Milo had your day!”

Both of them chuckled. Milo held his arms out for Mariana after realizing she said his name. 

Nick transferred him to Mariana’s arms, her holding him in only the best way her six year old self knew how. It didn’t look comfortable, but Milo never seemed to have a problem with it. 

“Come on Milo!” Mariana said to her little brother as she walked into the living room. “Lets finish our coloring books!” 

Milo let out a squeal. “Color!”

Knowing they would be fine, Ellie and Nick moved to the kitchen. 

Nick grabbed a bag of chips and dip, setting it on the table as Ellie dropped into the chair with a sigh.

“That girl is getting to be a lot of work.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.” Nick chuckled. “Is this gonna be another lecture on how she takes after me too much?”

Ellie stuck her tongue out at him. “No, though she does.” 

Nick suddenly grabbed a chip and dipped it into the can of dip, or more like scooped up a bunch of it smothering the chip in it.

“Nick!”

He gave her a grin as he popped it into his mouth. He  _ knew _ she hated when he did that.

“It's called dip for a reason!” Ellie pulled the can of dip closer to her. “Stop stealing it all!” 

“It’s dip Ellie.” Nick chuckled. 

“It’s  _ tasty _ dip.”

“You don’t get mad at Mari when she does it.” Nick pretended to pout.

“She’s six!”

“Technicality.” 

“You’re a man child, that’s what you are.”

“You  _ love _ this man child.”

“That’s what you think.”

“Really? ‘Cause I think last night was proof enough when you-”

“Nick! Children in the next room!”

Nick got a wicked glint in his eye as he sat in the chair closest to her. “You didn’t seem to care about them in the next room with how loud you were-”

Ellie leaned over and kissed him, getting him to shut up.

“If you wanna talk about being loud-”

“Hey!” Nick gave her a look. “I was  _ not _ !”

Ellie grinned as she ate another chip. Nick gave her a glare that only amused her more. 

“Mommyyyyy Daddyyyyy!” Mari shouted from the living room in a singing like tone. “It’s coloring timeeee!”

Ellie and Nick shared a look.

“Why do we let our six year old dictate our schedules?” Nick asked, a little teasing in his voice.

Ellie laughed as both of them walked to the living room to sit on the floor, joining their kids in coloring the multiple coloring books Mariana had gathered. 


End file.
